


The Note

by TheScribbler



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 01:42:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9268178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheScribbler/pseuds/TheScribbler
Summary: In the lecture hall Delia's mind begins to wander. There's only one woman she's thinking about.





	1. Chapter 1

Delia’s mind was wandering, she absentmindedly tapped her pen against the open, but barely used, notebook on her lap. The lecture was deathly dull and however hard she concentrated on the doctor at the front of the hall, her focus kept switching and drifting to more salacious thoughts. She smiled to herself and shifted slightly in her seat.

She could see Patsy two rows lower down in front of her. Since admitting their mutual feelings, they now separated from sitting next to each other in lectures, to reduce any potential rumours. This was on Patsy’s insistence and Delia thought it was over precautionary. In contrast, she felt it was probably more likely to raise the eyebrows of their peers, as previously they had been inseparable. Now it looked as though there was an underlying friendship issue. However, Delia went along with it to keep Patsy happy and ultimately allow them to be together in private. She missed their shared glances and passing silly notes to each other to alleviate the boredom, but at least she had a great vantage point to take in the glorious form of Patience Mount.

Her blonde hair was pinned securely, revealing a slender long neck that Delia envisaged trailing lingering kisses down. Only last night had Delia done so, and the recollection made her squirm with pleasure. Patsy shifted in her seat, almost in response to Delia’s scrutiny. Delia smirked, as she chewed on the end of her pen. Her gaze travelled to the nape of her neck, she recalled breathing in Patsy’s perfume, a scent that made her feel heady and exhilarated. 

Their second romantic encounter last night, was frenetic and passionate. Unlike the gentle, tentative first kiss a week ago, full of promise and relief, this was raw and full of longing. Now the truth had been revealed, their desires were no longer repressed. After a night out with a group of fellow nurses, they had hung back deliberately so Delia could slip unnoticed into Patsy’s room. Immediately on entering the bedroom Patsy had pushed her hard against her writing desk. Knocking over a pot of pens. Neither cared as Delia lifted herself slightly, so she was perched on the table’s edge. Heatedly, Patsy’s lips found Delia’s and she kissed her deeply. The blonde slid her right leg tantalisingly and knowingly between Delia’s. Delia moaned in response and instinctively clenched her thighs and felt Patsy push further against her. It felt glorious. They became consumed with each other, hands exploring, kisses frenzied. Suddenly they were rudely interrupted by the sound of Matron rattling her keys and signalling curfew. 

“Damn it,” Patsy exclaimed, pulling away from Delia, leaving her breathless and completely in a bother. Delia’s head was spinning and it took a moment to regain any kind of composure. Patsy stood back watching her, a lop-sided smirk on her lips. She looked like the cat that had got the cream. She thoroughly enjoyed leaving Delia flustered.

“How am I supposed to leave you now after that?” pouted Delia, sliding off the desk and adjusting her skirt. “How on earth am I supposed to go to sleep?!” Patsy smiled contentedly at Delia and went to the window to light a cigarette.

“I won’t be sleeping, that’s for sure,” replied Patsy, with a dark look directed at Delia. Delia blushed under the obvious suggestion. She walked over and slid her arms around Patsy’s slender waist. Gazing down at the brunette, a final kiss was all that was allowed, before Delia had to reluctantly slip back out of Patsy’s room to entertain herself in her own single bed.

\---

Delia was pulled from her dreamy but racy recollection by a cough nearby. She could feel heat rising through her and she was sure she was blushing remembering the intimate encounter. Being with Patsy had finally awoken Delia. Every fibre of her being was pulsing. She wanted more, so much more. Their interrupted dalliance last night, only made Delia’s desires greater. She wondered what Patsy was feeling. They’d yet to talk about their romantic past. Was all this old hat for Patsy? Had she seduced or been seduced by women before. Delia didn’t want to think about that, but Patsy certainly knew what she was doing when pushing her against the desk in her room. Did Delia seem like the novice that she was to Patsy? She might not have had any practical experience but she certainly had given much thought to what she should do.

 

Delia had always known about her attraction to woman and it was only now that she was getting to realise what she had fantasised about. She had admired many girls through her late teens but nothing had occurred. Nothing ever would in a small village in Pembrokeshire. Her acceptance to train in London had opened up so many new opportunities to her and Delia had secretly hoped that in a big city like London she would find someone else who thought as she did.

Meeting Patsy on her course had changed her life. She had become captivated by the cultured, elegant tall blonde woman and at first, had thought no differently about her than she did any of the other girls training at the college. Patsy’s glacial exterior had not put Delia off, she liked a challenge and she felt she wanted to get to know her better. She saw London as an opportunity to meet people different from her and her life back in Pembrokeshire, and one Patience Mount was certainly different to her.

Listening to stories of her childhood and upbringing in exotic far of places, transported Delia to places she only dreamed of. Boarding school sounded like a hoot until Patsy spoke of the way the catholic nuns treated them at times. It felt like meeting someone from a novel she might have read. Patsy had turned out to be a revelation, as expected, she was well read and educated, but she had a naughty side that Delia loved. She would often be the one to instigate a late-night drink beyond curfew. Or sneak back late, from an evening out, without a care because somehow she had managed to acquire a key to the nurses’ home.

Delia realised that she was developing feelings for her friend. It wasn’t difficult to see why. This woman was witty, charming and utterly mesmerising. She would watch her as she spoke and thought about kissing her full lips. She would see how her glorious chest rose and fell as she laughed. Even smoking deplorable cigarettes was done with elegance and dare she say, sexiness. Delia worried endlessly that developing an infatuation could only lead to heartache, but over time Patsy had started to show signs that perhaps Delia affections would be reciprocated. Delia would catch Patsy looking at her across a ward and glance down when their eyes met. In a group, Patsy’s smile would change when Delia arrived and she always made a beeline to Delia whenever possible. Delia had dared hope and after one nightcap last week, she had her hopes met.

\---

Thankfully the lecture was drawing to a close, it was evident that people were getting restless. Out of the corner of her eye, Delia slyly observed Patsy discreetly massaging her left shoulder and rolling her neck gently. Even this slight act sent Delia’s hormones into over drive. She wanted to run her hands over Patsy’s pale skin and rub her shoulder for her. She closed her eyes to try to focus herself, but all she could do was picture Patsy undoing the top buttons of her uniform to reveal the smooth skin that she was currently rubbing. During their few intimate moments Delia had taken every opportunity to touch, albeit through clothing, as much of Patsy as she could. Grazing her hand against the swell of Patsy’s breast last night had sent sensations through them both, that resulted in guttural moans of desire.

Now Delia wanted to see more. She wanted to see all of her. She had never seen another woman fully naked. Obviously, she knew what to expect, but to see a woman she desired was another matter altogether. The thought of what lay beneath Patsy’s clothes sent a wave of electricity coursing through her.

Completely unaware of people moving around, Delia was startled into movement from her reverie. She needed to get to a bathroom quick and cool down her glowing complexion. She looked up and locked eyes with Patsy. Pasty tipped her head inquisitively to one side and narrowed her eyes. Her looked burned into Delia, and she felt as though Patsy had been reading her mind and knew all her daring thoughts. Delia looked away flustered and made hastily for the door.

Delia missed Patsy by the time she got out of the bathroom and made her way back, deep in thought, to the nurses’ home. She decided to be bold. She knew what she wanted, so why not just do it? The nurses’ home hallways were quiet when Delia entered, she assumed others must have gone off for lunch. This gave her the perfect opportunity to sneak into Patsy’s room. Once inside, Delia looked around at the carefully organised space, it resembled Patsy in so many ways. Delia pulled out the chair to her desk and lowered herself onto it. Absent minded, she ran her fingers across the desk that Patsy has pushed her against last night. A sly smile broke out on Delia’s lips as she located a pen and piece of paper from Patsy’s stationery drawer. She scribbled her note and folded it neatly in half. She placed it on her bedside table tucked under the novel that Patsy was reading. Somewhere that she would find it but where no one else would if they came into her room. Pleased with herself, Delia slipped out and went off to seek her fellow nurses, to beg for notes for the lecture that she hadn’t listened to a word of. 


	2. Chapter 2

Over the following week Patsy’s and Delia’s paths didn’t cross as much as they would like. Both were on a ward placement rota that meant their free time didn’t coincide. Whenever they saw each other it was part of a larger group. They sat next to each other at a cross over meal times, but in that setting there was no opportunity for any intimate gesture or word. They both kept up the pretence of friendship but it made Delia start to doubt what she and Patsy had shared. She analysed every small interaction. She over analysed that Patsy hadn’t replied to her note. She questioned if she had done something wrong. Maybe she had been too forward. She went through a frustrating evening of wondering if Patsy thought her too naïve and inexperienced. Although, the note should put ends to that she thought. Delia came to the sound conclusion that this doubt and persistent worrying happened when you finally opened up and gave yourself to someone. However, she did wonder if love was really worth all this anxiety, especially if the person you were fretting over was someone you couldn’t fully be with.

The weekend couldn’t come quickly enough for Delia. The short placement was over and she could  finally get some time to see Patsy. Knocking on her door Saturday morning, she was greeted by a sleepy blonde with ruffled hair.

“Morning Delia,” came the response, through a stifled yawn.

“Morning Pats,” Delia breezed airily and stepped into the room. “Are you still sleeping?!”

“I was!” responded Patsy as she made a move back to the bed. Crawling under the covers, she peered up at the bright eyed brunette.

“There was a late-night emergency I had to assist with. We didn’t finish until 4 o’clock in the morning.” Patsy rolled onto her side, propping her head up on her hand.

Delia features sank, she had hoped to spend the day with Patsy but it was clear she was exhausted. She sat down on the bed and looked forlornly at Patsy. Patsy reached out her other hand and grasped one of Delia’s. She gave it a squeeze and Delia looked up and smiled. 

“Maybe we could meet up later?” she asked with a hesitant look.

“We will Deels, we have that dance that Nancy organised tonight.”

“Oh yes, I forgot.” Delia’s heart sank a little. She wanted Patsy all to herself tonight. She muttered despondently, “That will be nice.” 

“Liar,” Patsy teased, watching Delia pout a little. “You love dancing Deels. It _will_ be fun.”

“I know it will be. I just…” she paused, “I haven’t seen you for what feels like ages Pats and I have to share you with all the other girls.”

“You know how it has to be” Patsy removed her hands from Delia’s and lay her head back down on the pillow looking at the ceiling.

Delia could feel Patsy stiffen.  Not liking the dejection, she stood up to exit.

“I’ll see you later Patsy, when you’re rested” she made to leave, a little hurt by Patsy’s sudden change of tone.

“Do I not get a kiss goodbye?” The cheeky request made Delia smile, revealing deep dimples. Patsy looked at her with apologetic eyes. 

“I do know Delia. It’s so damn frustrating for me too. I’ve thought of nothing but you all week.” Delia’s heart soared at this and she leant down and captured Patsy’s lips with her own. Patsy deepened the kiss and lightly ran her tongue over Delia’s bottom lip. Delia moaned and placed a hand on Patsy’s cheek, sliding it into her blonde hair. She pushed Patsy closer to her and felt Patsy lose control for a moment. It was Delia this time, who pulled away leaving Patsy reaching out for more. Delia enjoyed the look of frustration on Patsy’s face.

“You’re trying to sleep, remember!” Delia said cheekily. Standing up and looking down at the gloriously dishevelled form of Patsy in front of her.

“How am I going to sleep now?!” Patsy winked, remembering the words from their previous encounter. 

“I’ll see you later. You better not dance with too many doctors later,” shot Delia, with a grin.

Patsy retorted, “No more than you will Nurse Busby!”

   ---

Delia’s door was knocked upon at 7pm sharp. She opened it and on seeing Patsy standing there, responded with a sudden in-take of breath. In front of her was possibly the most alluring sight she had ever seen. Now she was quite aware that Patsy knew how to dress. Her everyday outfits were well tailored, fitted and effortlessly chic but this was taking it up a notch. Patsy smiled darkly at the reaction of Delia, her dress had got the desired effect. Delia was speechless, mouth slightly gaping. Over Patsy’s shoulder, from down the hall came the squealing voice of Nancy,

“Wow Patsy, who are you trying to impress tonight?!”    

Patsy rolled her eyes at the comment and Delia giggled. It was true, Patsy would have her pick of anyone tonight the way she looked. Delia smiled to herself as she closed her door, knowing that she only had eyes for her.

Patsy caught the attention of nearly every male in the room and had endless requests to dance. The other girls in the group were good natured about it, but Delia could detect an undercurrent of resentment emanating from them that Patsy could have her pick of the eligible doctors. Although she knew the truth, she did prickle with jealousy that she couldn’t dance with who she really wanted. She had to be content with watching from afar and imagining being in Patsy’s arms. She had her share of dances too, and twirled as close to Patsy as she could, but Patsy remained resolutely detached and barely caught her glances.

After observing one particularly, lecherous senior doctor pawing intimately at Patsy, Delia retired frustrated to the bar. Her temper rose, as she saw Patsy trying to manoeuvre his hands from her derriere. She knew Patsy could handle the situation, but she didn’t know if she could control her own reaction. The unfairness of their situation was coursing through her veins. Being away from the dance floor, with a strong drink in hand, eased her anger immediately.

She downed the first in one go and asked for another promptly. This she cradled quietly and closed her eyes listening to the music.

“Steady on Deels, you’ll get yourself a reputation!” smiled Patsy who had sidled up to her at the bar. Delia returned the smile, she could feel the heat radiating off her and momentarily just stood there and enjoyed their proximity. Patsy’s perfume was intoxicating and coupled with the amber liquid she had just downed, it was making her very core sing.

“I needed a drink after seeing Dr. Jenkins with his hands all over you,” Delia shot Patsy a side look.

Patsy grimaced, “I think I need one too after that. Frightful man!”

They both sipped their drinks in silence. Neither wanting or able to articulate how they truly felt. The dance was excruciating for them both. Patsy could feel the tension from Delia, a mixture of jealousy, frustration and desire. She knew she had been distant with Delia, she had to be for both their sakes. However, she had to give her something, something to show her that it was her that she wanted.

She lent in closer to Delia and whispered, “I got your note.”

On hearing those words, close to her ear, Delia’s knees nearly buckled. She instantly blushed and coyly turned to face Patsy. She was met with eyes darkened with desire and lips curled at the sides into a knowing smile.

“I believe I have something I need show you,” continued Patsy, holding Delia’s gaze. She took a sip of her drink, “When can we leave? At what point is it socially acceptable?!”

“Oh…I think now,” replied Delia quickly, who immediately drained her drink, “I think I have a headache coming on and you’re going to see me back safely.” She slyly winked at the blonde, as she strode towards Nancy. Patsy watched amused at the determined Delia feigning an ailment. Nancy was sympathising with her and gave her a hug. On release, Delia tipped her head at the door to Patsy and after securing their coats, they made off into the night laughing.

\---

“Was Nancy fine with our early exit?” asked Patsy pulling her coat closer to her. The dress she was wearing was no protection from the cool evening chill.

“Sorry to say this Pats,” Delia sniggered, “But I think she was glad you were leaving. She made a comment about getting some more dances now that you were heading out the building.”

“Charming!” grumbled Patsy, “That’s the last time I get dressed up for an occasion!”

“Oh, don’t say that. I very much appreciated it.” Delia suggestive tone sent a wave of heat through Patsy, who quickened their pace back to the nurses’ home.

 

On arrival, their heels echoed through the quiet halls. Realising that they were being too loud and easily detectable, Patsy leant down to remove her shoes and Delia followed suit. Giggling they walked barefoot towards Patsy’s room. The tiles were cold and Delia was hopping from foot to foot as Patsy fumbled with the door handle. Inside the sanctuary of the room, Patsy reached up for a book and swiftly wedged it under the door. Delia’s eyes widened at the act.

Patsy responded confidently, “I don’t want any interruptions for what I have intended for you.”

“Oh!” was all Delia could manage in turn, her heart starting to hammer in her chest.

“Sit,” Patsy ordered gesturing to the bed, as she went to pour them both drinks. Delia removed her jacket and put her shoes on the floor. Patsy had once again taken control and handed Delia a glass. Delia followed the request, eager to see where it was going. She sat with her back against the wall facing Patsy in the room.

“Cheers. Here’s to finally spending the evening with who we really want to.” Patsy clinked glasses with Delia and their eyes locked as they took a sip, it sent a pulse of energy through Delia. Placing the glass down carefully, Patsy moved towards her bookcase. Delia’s heart was in her mouth. She watched as Patsy reached up for a book, the material of her dress stretching across her rear, highlighting its pert shape. Transfixed, she imagined running a hand across the curve and feeling Patsy’s smooth skin underneath. As Patsy turned with the book in hand, Delia’s eyes travelled upwards revelling in the outline of Patsy’s body. She knew the alcohol in her system was making her feel bold and she didn’t care that her looks were lingering salaciously on the woman in front of her. Patsy could detect the frisson in the air and watched Delia’s eye line taking every part of her in. When the brunette’s eyes finally made their way to hers, she removed the piece of paper that had been slipped secretly in between the pages.    

Patsy’s long fingers slowly, unfolded the paper, “Here’s your note,” she pretended to read it, mouthing the words. Delia’s skin prickled pink at the memory of writing it. “I’ll take care of the first part and…well you have made a promise to do the rest!” Patsy teased, refolding it. Delia swallowed hard, locking her blue eyes with Patsy. She nodded unable to form a coherent sentence. Patsy leant forward, knee on the bed and reached towards Delia. As the gap closed between them, Delia could have sworn she saw sparks.

Their lips met gently at first, until Delia exhaled at the exquisite feeling, which spurred Patsy into pushing against her harder. Their mouths moved across each other effortlessly and Delia gently let her tongue explore further. As she met Patsy’s, she moaned in pleasure and fire seared through her. She pulled Patsy closer and slid her hand down to the place she was admiring earlier. She cupped her hand around the perfect curve of Patsy’s bottom and squeezed it tightly. Patsy moaned in response and ran her kisses down Delia’s neck. She stopped at her clavicle and pulled away, placing her index finger on Delia’s lips. Delia kissed it as she watched Patsy elegantly remove herself from the bed and stand directly in front of her. She twisted her back to reveal the dress’s zip.

“Can you undo me Delia?” she whispered hoarsely.

Filled with confidence from the fiery kiss, Delia knelt up on the bed and reached for the zip. She held onto Patsy’s waist, as she slowly unzipped her dress. It rode down exposing tantalising glimpses of white skin. As Delia was about to reach out and touch the inviting sight, Patsy turned around and pushed Delia back down. Delia’s mouth went dry as the green material slid off across shoulders, down past the curve of the brassiere covered breasts and rested momentarily on her hips. Delia inhaled at the image. Her mind went blank, her pupils were dilated from the effects of the alcohol and the sheer desire running through her.

Delia could do nothing more than groan, as the dress made its final descent to the floor. It passed a toned flat stomach and fell quickly to reveal long shapely legs clad in stockings and held securely in place by suspenders. Delia had never seen a sight like it, she couldn’t take her eyes off the wondrous body in front of her.  Patience Mount was unbelievable beautiful, even more so than before.

“Pats!” implored Delia, regaining the power of speech. Her look communicating lust, want and need. Fuelled by the alcohol, Patsy stepped forward, climbed onto the bed and placed her knees either side of Delia’s lap. At the move, Delia felt as though she would combust. Unsure what to do, she reverently placed a hand on a thigh and stroked across the stretched material of the suspender. Patsy ignited at the touch, and crushed her lips against Delia’s. This time there was no tentativeness. Patsy grasped the back of Delia’s head and ran her hands through her hair, as she pulled her closer. Delia couldn’t feel enough of Patsy’s body, divested of clothes, she ran her hands across her back and up to her glorious breasts.

“Your request was to see me naked,” murmured Patsy between kisses. “I’m not quite there yet!”

“I can help you with that,” responded Delia heatedly, as she reached round to find the brassiere clasp. Unhooking it instantly, Patsy gave an impressed nod.

“I do have one myself!” Delia teased. Her cheeky smirk changed to awe, as Patsy’s bra came away and allowed Delia to revel at the vision that greeted her. Patsy leaned back as Delia’s pupils dilated further.

“Oh my!” Delia feasted on the full curves of Patsy’s breasts. “Can I touch you?” she asked hesitantly.

“God, yes please Deels,” Patsy added with haste, picking up Delia’s hand and placing it palm down on her pert form. Patsy’s nipples hardened in response to the sensation and Delia mumbled something indecipherable in welsh. She gently cupped both breasts and watched Patsy squirm upon her. Delia smiled in satisfaction and ran her thumbs across each nipple. This elicited a whimper from Patsy, so Delia did it again, slightly firmer. Patsy bit her lip in pleasure and Delia wanted nothing more than to see her do this again and again.

Patsy placed her own hands on Delia’s, to quell the ministrations, and started to slide off her. Delia pouted at the move and Patsy laughed. Pulling out the desk chair, she placed it side on to the bed. Delia narrowed her eyes at Patsy, wondering what she was going to do next. She lifted one of her impossibly long legs onto the chair and started to unclip a suspender. Delia did concur that Patsy had wonderful legs. They were revealed in all their magnificence, as the stocking slid down over thigh, knee and shaped calf. She sat down to remove it from her foot and flung it at Delia.

“Of all your underwear, this is what gets thrown at me!” she giggled, thoroughly enjoying every moment of the undressing of Patsy Mount. Every imagined de-robing that Delia had thought of didn’t compare to the real thing and Delia had to breathe deeply to compose herself. Patsy lingered over the unclasping of the last stocking and then she was standing there, in only her suspender belt and knickers. Delia committed the image to memory, a half-naked Patsy, the most beautiful creature she had ever seen.

“Well, Well Miss Busby,” Patsy ventured, “Not much left now!” Delia could only nod in response.

Patsy continued tantalisingly, “Since I got your note, I have thought of nothing else but this all week.” Delia smiled shyly, remembering all the times she felt doubt and indecision about Patsy and her. With that, she turned her back on Delia and slid the remaining articles down over her behind so that they pooled at her feet. Delia felt a fizz of heat start at her toes and shoot through her whole body. It pulsed between her legs and thudded in the centre of her chest. She had longed to see Patsy naked, thought it would only be a dream, and now she was there fully unclothed and looking spectacular. Delia suspected she had a spectacular body and now she had it confirmed.

“Patsy, I think you are the most amazing thing I have ever seen!”

She looked at her with wonder; her body so sculpted it looked as though she was made of marble. Delia inched herself forward off the bed and leaned herself against Patsy’s stomach, kissing the toned taught muscles. She ran her fingers the length of her torso and across the top of her thigh. She ghosted as close as she could to the area that Delia wanted to explore more than any other. Patsy wriggled and giggled at the light touch so close to her sensitive area.

“Well Delia,” she purred, “I have fulfilled the first part of your request, now the rest is up to you!”

She cleared her throat and read aloud from Delia’s note in her most seductive voice, “I want to see you naked.” Patsy looked down at herself and nodded ‘done’ with a lopsided grin. Delia smiled devilishly at what was about to come next. “Then do unspeakable things to you.” Patsy raised an eyebrow at Delia, who leant forward to fulfil her promise.


End file.
